Of Torments, Pranking, and Neon Colors
by MissingMommy
Summary: "But when you get what's coming to you, James, I don't want to hear you crying to mum about it. I want you to take just it like I've done for years now." Albus teaches James why he should be afraid of Albus' pranks.


"James, shut up!" Albus finally says. He's been listening to James go on for the last half hour about his lack of friends. And frankly, he's tired of it. He just wants to spend time with his family without James taunting and embarrassing him. Albus' green eyes flash as James tilts his head. "Enough is enough, already. Just go bother someone else, will you?"

James smirks at his younger brother. "But you're my little brother. I'm supposed to torment you."

"The torment has to stop sometime. We're both old enough to be above tormenting each other," Albus says in frustration. "It was okay at eleven. But _fifteen_, James? Grow up already!"

By this time, some of their cousins and younger sister that are surrounding them have their wands drawn just in case this fight gets physical – which tends to happen often when they start to bicker. James hasn't seen Albus this angry since he taunted him about being in Slytherin. "Get off your high horse, Albus. I'm just having a bit of fun!" James exclaims.

Albus takes a step towards his older brother. "A bit of fun?" Albus repeats. "Oh, if mum knew half the things you did –,"

"But she won't ever know," James cuts in. If there's one thing Albus is known for, it's his ability to keep secrets. That's exactly why James torments Albus – because Albus usually takes it laying down. "So I have nothing to worry about."

Albus sighs and runs a hand through his messy locks. "You know, maybe one of these days I'll start returning the favor." Staring his brother in the eyes, Albus adds, "Then maybe you'll realize that it isn't fun to be on the receiving end of the torments."

James glares at Albus; his brown eyes darkening. "You wouldn't dare!"

Keeping his face completely void of any other emotions, Albus smiles wickedly. "Try me!" he says in a voice barely above a whisper. "Try me and see who gets the last laugh. I'm not in Slytherin for no reason, brother."

Despite the wicked promise in Albus' threat, James still isn't worried. "Like you could compete with me, little brother; you're forgetting that I know a lot more about taunts and pranks than you do."

"I know all of your tricks by now, James," Albus reminds him. James may be older than Albus, but Albus wants to prove to James that he's no longer going to take the torments. "But when you get what's coming to you, James, I don't want to hear you crying to mum about it. I want you to take it just like I've done for years now. Got that?"

Without waiting for an answer, Albus turns on his heels and marches off toward his common room, leaving his brother staring at him with his mouth agape. Louis and Rose catch up to him as he's rounding the corner near the kitchens. He decides that he'd prefer the company of his two cousins to those of his dorm mates and leads them to the kitchen instead.

"Glad to see you finally stood up for yourself, Albus. But do you really think that you can embarrass and humiliate your brother?" Louis asks.

Rose glares at Louis. "Not that we don't believe in you. We just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into, starting a war with your brother and all," she says, trying to make up for Louis' comment.

Albus shrugs, "I have to try. I'm tired of James and he needs to know what he's doing isn't alright anymore. If starting a war with him shows him that, so be it."

"What are you planning to do to him?" Louis questions.

"This is what I'm thinking," Albus starts. He lends in and whispers his plans to his cousin. It's a very devious plan that involves pictures of James a kid, being forced to play dress up with their older cousins.

Rose and Louis are grinning at his plans. "I knew there was a reason you were in Slytherin," a voice comes from the doorway. Standing there is his younger sister, Lily. Her red hair lays straight around her shoulder and there's a smile playing at her lips. "But I do believe you need help getting those pictures. I'll get you those pictures because James needs to be brought back to Earth." She winks at him. "And after everything he's done, he deserves everything you do to him. Though, can I suggest…"

;~;

At breakfast the next morning Albus sits with the boys from his dorm, chatting idly about the upcoming Quidditch game. "Brother dearest," Lily greets Albus, choosing to take the seat next to him.

"What is she doing here?" one of his dorm mates asks. His dorm mates aren't particularly fond of having anyone besides their own house at the table – especially Gryffindors – family or not.

She puts an envelope on the table in front of Albus. "As promised, here are the things that you will need. Though, I beg you not to do anything until I can get a picture of his reaction. It'll be priceless," she smirks. "There's also a few other things in there that Uncle George threw in for kicks." When Albus gives her a questioning look, she adds, "Undetectable extension charm." Winking to Albus, she gets up and takes her usual seat next to Hugo and Lucy.

"Who will be on the wrong side of this prank?"

Albus grins wickedly, "I thought it was about time to teach James a lesson. Obviously, Lily got me a few extra things just in case I need to do more than planned." But that's all he says.

;~;

James' day is going terrible. First, he lost all of his homework. He wouldn't be so angry about that if it wasn't important homework or wasn't the first time he's actually done his homework on time since he was a first year. Then his skin was turned blue and his hair green. How that happened, he doesn't know. But he does know that it can't be reversed; he's tried just about everything to reverse it. His uniform had shrunk and he feels very constricted but he can't change out of it because he has back-to-back classes all day long.

And on top of that, somehow, picture of him being forced to play dress up with Dominique and Victoire has been floating around school since lunch. It wouldn't be so bad if Nicki and Vic didn't force him to wear a bright yellow dress and pink bows in his hair. He's pretty sure that he will _never_ live that one down.

After dinner, he knows exactly who he wants to seek out. "Albus Severus Potter!" he calls to his brother, who is slowly making his way to his common room.

Albus and his dorm mates stop as Albus turns to face his brother. His dorm mates already have their wands drawn since they've seen the fights between Albus and James. "James," Albus acknowledges. "Sorry, I can't stay and chat but I have a lot of homework to do."

"Reverse this," James growls, motioning to his rather clashing self. James' eyes are dancing with anger as Albus just laughs. Seeing the neon blue and green mix is even better that picturing it.

"No can do, brother," Albus says, trying to keep from laughing harder. If glares could kill, Albus would be dead. But Albus doesn't back down. "Not until you learn your lesson."

James crosses his arm across his chest and huffs in frustration. "I've learned my lesson," he counters.

Albus shakes his head. "No you haven't or the spell would have worn off by now. Once you truly learn your lesson, you'll be back to normal." Albus starts to head towards his dorm, leaving a very angry James in his wake. He turns back and calls, "Oh and the Professors won't be able to help you."

Scorpius Malfoy smirks at Albus. "Never thought you had it in you, Potter." Coming from Scorpius, it's a compliment.

Albus just laughs. "I knew how to prank but never had a reason to until today. Though, I can't wait to see what colors he changes to tomorrow," he adds.

It takes nearly a week for James to change back to normal and Albus finally figures that he won't have to deal with James' torment anymore.

**A/n – This was written for the "I write way too much dialogue, so let me give you some" challenge at HPFC. My characters were James Sirius and Albus Severus. **

**James is fifteen and in fifth year. Albus is fourteen and in fourth. Lily, of course, is a second year. Rose and Louis are fourth years as well – in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Victoire is eighteen now and Dominique is seventeen and in seventh year. Sorry for any other confusions.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**My dialogue was:**

**1. "Enough is enough."**

**2. "You're my little brother. I'm supposed to torment you."**

**3. ****"I know all of your tricks by now."**

**4. "I'm just having a bit of fun!"**

**5. "Maybe one day I'll start returning the favor."**

**6. "Try me."**

**7. "Get off your high horse, Albus."**

**8. "If Mum knew half the things you did..."**

**(Wow this is the longest author note I've ever done. So, I'll stop rambling and let you review ;D)**

_**Please, please don't favorite without reviewing.**_


End file.
